


两个人的旅行

by youki7



Category: Naruto, sasunaru - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13090014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youki7/pseuds/youki7





	两个人的旅行

正文：  
佐助离开木叶后的第三年，木叶才慢慢恢复正轨，彼时四战波及范围太大，重建村子并非易事。幸而各国达成和平协议，在和平环境下大家相互帮忙重建，这种氛围下，各村的态度更加紧密而团结了些。很多人慕名跑去木叶自愿帮忙，只为看一眼大家口口传颂的木叶的救世英雄。  
鸣人再也不是那个在村子里到处捣乱，没有朋友孤独的吊车尾了。他已经成年，成长为最炙手可热的第七任火影接班人，有着很多出身入死的好朋友，是四战的大英雄。  
然而这个大英雄每天都被第六代火影卡卡西关在火影塔，学习怎么成为一个合格的接班人。想比早年跟着自来也和大和他们去修行训练，甚至到后来跟着比大人学习怎么和九尾和平共处那番经历，鸣人还是觉得安安静静坐下来看文书和信件是一件更折磨人的事情。他几乎每天都坐如针毡，硬着头皮被鹿丸军师按着学习，还要听他讲一大堆村落管理之道和大国相处之道。鸣人承认，自己真的没有天赋在学习上，他宁愿去工地帮忙盖房子。但是每每想打退堂鼓，想到一路来的努力和身体在四战严重受损的卡卡西老师，他又能很安静的坐下来。他整整快一年的时间，陷入这种想学习和想出去修行的纠结当中。  
“圣人南面听天下，向明而治。这句话的意思是古圣先王坐北朝南而听治天下，面向光明的阳光而治理天下。鸣人你记下来”鹿丸这天应卡卡西的要求要给鸣人讲治理之道，果然鸣人不出所料的出了神，“鸣人，你有在听吗？”  
“啊，对不起鹿丸，麻烦你再讲一遍~”  
鸣人的头发已经长长，发稍盖过了眉毛，有一些已经遮住了眼睛。鹿丸望着他，发尖投下一大片的暗影。鸣人一脸抱歉的神色，有些愧疚的解释：“好像要下雨了，我的胳膊有点痒，不然等下我去找小樱看看好了。”  
“鸣人，你去找他吧”鹿丸扭头看了一眼窗外，有大片的乌云笼罩着天际，真的要下雨了。  
“哈？”鸣人拨开额发，“我不能去找他，他需要自由而我不能离开村子。”  
鹿丸冲鸣人翻个白眼，把书本合上不打算继续讲解下去，他都没有把名字说出来，鸣人就条件反射过来了，“佐助”这个名字，在村里仍旧是禁忌。当初四战后他执意要远行，说实话大家都松了一口气。因为大多数人实在没有办法像看待同伴一样看待他，但是他又是四战的英雄之一，这种感情很微妙。他要走，很多人更担心的还是鸣人会闹，结果令人意外，鸣人没有任何挽留，那个吵了整整三年要把佐助带回来的人，没有发表任何意见。反倒是小樱哭了好几天被井野劝了很久才恢复过来。鸣人接受了纲手的建议进行断肢移植，接受卡卡西的建议跟在身边学习，接受长老院的建议开始系统的朝着成为一个好火影为目标而前进。大家都很开心看到鸣人这个样子。战衰后的木叶很需要这么一个积极向上而又强大的火影来继承火之意志。  
村里人没有再提起佐助，仿佛佐助这么名字会破掉着来之不易的平和。  
可能是因为这两年来，鹿丸接触鸣人是最多的。他才发觉鸣人在一切积极向上的表现下，似乎有点不对劲，他会听到外面有忍鹰飞来飞去的声音而出身，然后把自己的仙人模式关闭再也不用，也会在下雨天一直喊着断肢很痒，哪怕小樱给过他很多的药物和治疗，依旧没有任何效果。  
鹿丸想，不然我来做这个坏人好了。  
“前天佐助传来的讯息好像被大雨淋湿了，字迹模糊了一大片，像是有什么要紧的情报汇报，卡卡西已经在委托暗部的人去接应他，以防万一。”鹿丸看着鸣人的眼睛接着说：“着只是我偷听来的，我任务接应他的最佳人选是你，鸣人。”  
“可是，他们不会让我出村的，我身上还有九尾之力。长老院不会让我去的，卡卡西老师也不会同意，他这三年来连看佐助的寥寥无几传回来的讯息都避开我，我能感觉得到”鸣人低下头避开鹿丸的眼神，鹿丸越长大眼神越犀利了，像极了阿斯玛老师。  
“再说了，佐助也不愿意见我，他好不容易摆脱了家仇怨念，离开木叶对他来说是一种解脱，我不能再满世界追着他跑了，这对他不公平”  
鸣人看来是曾经对这个问题大彻大悟般的去思考过，这就是鸣人当初没有挽留佐助的原因么？鹿丸此刻真想骂他笨蛋，看来笨蛋长到多少岁，都还是笨蛋。  
“你就没有问过佐助他愿不愿意见你吗？你没有问过自己想不想去找他吗？”鹿丸简直要被鸣人气笑，“再说你不是会影分身吗？偷偷出去没有人发现的，这点难不倒现在的你吧？又不是让你跟着离家出走或者把佐助带回来，想去看看人家就去呀，根本没有人拦着你”  
“哈？就这样？”鸣人抬起头，眼睛里盛着光，“我能去吗？”  
“你去吧，跟卡卡西说你去做这次任务。佐助好像还在雷之国，上次雷影有叫他帮忙，你的影分身应该能持续到那么久”  
鹿丸当完这个坏人，心里当下叹了口气，他喜欢看到鸣人开心跃跃欲试的样子，那个眼神藏不住。“你可千万别说我透露给你的”

接下来鸣人开开心心的出了火影塔，还顺便去理了个头发，他要出门了才发现自己的头发似乎太长了。整整三年没有看到佐助，不知道佐助怎么样了。见面应该说什么好呢，会不会又会打起来，不过他拒绝移植手臂，大家也是自己占优势。自己的手臂痒了这么多年，时时刻刻的提醒着佐助也因为自己断了一只手臂，不知道佐助的情况怎么样。  
堆积了太多的问题，像是阔别多年未见的挚友般似乎要拉着说上三天三夜，然而在鸣人雷之国的边境看到佐助的时候，就什么话都问不出口了。  
见到佐助的时候还在下着雨，雷之国的冬天雨季似乎特别的长，大雨和厚厚的积雪会掩盖住很多的气味和踪迹，鸣人以为这次可能会见不到了，一路奔波赶路，影分身的查克拉所剩无几。幸而他一直能感知到佐助的存在，他如此庆幸自己还有这个技能。

“佐助，是我，鸣人”  
鸣人追上前面那个黑影，还没有理顺呼吸就跳到佐助面前，一千句一万句想说的话到了嘴边也只剩这句。他甚至还没好好看看清楚眼前的这个人。  
等他缓过气来，才发觉佐助后面背着一个同样穿着黑色披风的老奶奶，佐助的头发已经很长了，盖住了整只左眼，雨具包裹不住两个人，佐助的脸上全是雨水，雾蒙蒙的一片，看起来很冷。  
“先别说说，找个地方避雨”佐助没有任何惊讶鸣人的突然到来。阔别多年未见的朋友他也没有任何情绪。  
“哦”鸣人讪讪的应着，果然没有说话，安静的跟在佐助的后面。  
他跟在佐助后面观察着佐助，他似乎更瘦了，背上背着的一个老人家把佐助压着有些弓着背，但即使这样佐助走路还是很稳且快，估计是被这雨淋烦了，他看着有些气急。  
终于赶在天黑的时候到了前面的村落，在老人家的指引下佐助把她背回了家。老人家对佐助很是感激，一直要留佐助住一晚天亮了再走，佐助看了一眼身后一直跟着的鸣人，白色的披风下是一张久违的脸，鸣人这几年完成了从少年到成年人的过度，五官已经完全张开，有着一个健康男人应有的外表，剃着短短的半寸看着很有精神，一双蓝眼睛更是精神奕奕，他似乎一路赶着过来，脸上还有着疲惫的神色。  
佐助同意了住下来。  
老人家很开心的去内厨捣鼓吃的，说是大家淋了一路雨要喝热汤驱寒。一下子房间就安静下来，两个人看着老人家消失的身影没有说话。良久还是鸣人率先打破了宁静。  
“佐助，卡卡西老师说让我来问你前段时间传回去的情报，好像湿了一片有些字迹看不清了”  
鸣人望着佐助那张脸，进了屋暖和了许多，佐助的气色好看了很多。时光于宇智波佐助真是厚待，鸣人心想，这张脸几乎没有留下任何岁月的痕迹，他还和出村前看起来一摸一样，就是头发长了许多，或者这几年流浪忍者的生活也比较辛苦，佐助的气质还是有些许的变化。鸣人敢保证现在的佐助似乎比小时候更加万人迷。  
“哦这样么，也没什么事，就是之前雷影拜托去帮忙抓几个有血继限界的叛忍，我向卡卡西汇报任务完成而已。具体的情况雷影会发文书给木叶，估计过几天就到了。”  
鸣人有些咋舌，这就完成了任务么。接下来应该说什么了呢？“佐助你看起来长高了很多啊~”鸣人在试图找话题打破这片宁静，他已然感觉到自己的查克拉所剩无几了，他要赶紧把话说完。  
“嗯，你也是”佐助显然没有看出鸣人开始有些着急的模样。开始用炉火去烘干披风，他天亮还要再用。“你脱下来吧，湿了会生病的”  
“我……我只是影分身而已，没事的”，鸣人看着他有些困难的去翻动衣服烘干另一面，他忍不住出手去帮忙。“很不方便吧，一只手的话，佐助还是去安一只手吧，这样在外面容易一些”  
“习惯就好了，我也不是出来度假”佐助望着鸣人那只缠满绷带的手，咽了一下口水，有些干涩的说：“还疼吗？”  
“不疼不疼！”鸣人因这一句明显带有关切语气的话而欣喜，他一直以为佐助已经不再想和木叶有任何关系了，包括自己。“就是下雨天有点痒的说，佐助也是吗？小樱说这是幻肢痛。"  
"我也是”佐助认真的在烘干自己的衣服。他不知道怎么和鸣人相处  
，经历这么多年的风雨和仇恨的洗涤，在四战后终于落下帷幕，他以为自己一生都会为了复仇而活在黑暗里，除了报仇他别无选择。没有想到他还有重见光明的那一天。明天带着对他的执念狠狠的撞破了他的枷锁，让他固若金汤禁闭的内心破开一个缝隙。四战结束后，他和鸣人在终结之谷那一战，他以为自己会死，也以为鸣人会死。他抱着必死的决心，想着就这样也好了。没有想到他活着，鸣人也活着。而后接下来他们俩被带回木叶经行治疗。被带回木叶躺在床上治疗的那段期间，是他那几年来睡得最好的一段时间，他身体复原后就下定决心离开木叶，木叶之于他，没有了仇恨的掩饰，他也不知道该用什么样的心情去跟木叶和解，他也不知道自己该用什么样的心情去面对鸣人。他以为除了偶尔要例行任务发一些简讯回木叶外，此生再也不会和那里有什么联系，包括鸣人。他很惊讶鸣人的突然出现。他以为此生除了偶尔在手臂痒的时候会时时刻刻提醒这是两个人的羁绊，此外再无联系。  
鸣人看他又沉默了下去，炉火忽明忽灭的照着佐助的脸，让他看起来像衣服颜色艳丽的画。  
“佐助，刚刚阿婆说去外面采一种雷之国特有的花，只有冬天才开的，像是很有奇效的药材，你背了阿婆这么久看到没？我还没有见过会在冬天开的花呢。” 鸣人不想再继续刚刚那个话题，他看佐助又陷入沉默状态，想找别的话题聊聊，说什么都好。  
“没有，我遇到阿婆时候她已经被大雪困住了，看来要去看得等雪化了”  
“那我我不是看不到的说，我的查克拉撑不了很久了”鸣人一脸遗憾的样子，他把表情都表达的很夸张。在炉火的衬托下有些滑稽。  
佐助把衣服放到膝盖上，“你要想知道我下次画给你看看”  
“哇！太好了！”鸣人像一个得了奖励的孩子那般雀跃，他抓着佐助的胳膊，关系似乎一下子从冰冷的熟悉的陌生人拉近了许多。“那你会给我写信吗？”鸣人眨着眼睛问佐助。  
佐助皱着眉头把鸣人的手拉下来，"这么大的人怎么更孩子一样，一点长进都没有“。话是这么说着鸣人，但是佐助内心突然在鸣人抓上来的那瞬间豁然开朗。鸣人就是鸣人，还是印象中的那个鸣人，他没有变，自己也没有变。不用刻意逃避怕不知道怎么相处。  
“我有空会写啦，你也要好好练字，不然那么丑我会认不出来的”  
“我有好好练字的说，这几年鹿丸一直有在监督我”鸣人喜笑颜开，再去抓佐助的胳膊，像很小的时候那样，“那我有空可以出来找你咯？你不要告诉卡卡西，我偷偷的来，没人发现。我的仙人模式用的越老越好啦！”  
“笨蛋啊你，仙人模式不是用来躲避暗哨用的。”  
佐助哭笑不得，开始为木叶那些护卫而担忧起来。鸣人曾经固执的追着自己跑了三年，试图把自己带回木叶，这是又准备追着自己跑几年呢？当心底有这个想法的时候，自己都心口一紧吓了一跳。他下意识的去看鸣人，却发现抓着自己的手一松，重量瞬间消失。  
影分身解除了。  
“诶诶~刚刚那个金头发的男孩子哪里去了，大雪天的不喝口热汤再走吗？”  
老婆婆已经端着一锅汤出来了，佐助已经闻着满屋着开始发散着舒服的食物的香味，他按了按自己的胸口，把烘干的披风穿上。  
“他已经回家了”  
“啊~我以为你们是一起回家的，看你们关系好好我以为你们是要一起回去呢”  
“他先回去了，我晚点回。好香啊婆婆，等下告诉我那个花长在哪里吧，我明天帮你去摘过来”  
佐助深吸气闻着汤的香味，终于微笑起来。

正所谓一回生二回熟，鸣人有过一次经验后对出村这件事情开始乐不此彼。他仗着自己丰厚的查克拉和仙人感知术，开始孜孜不倦的避开木叶边防暗哨而成功出村。然而见到佐助的次数寥寥无几，不是因为意外影分身被破，就是找得时间太长而影分身的查克拉殆尽被解除。佐助太过于行踪飘忽不定了，鸣人需要大量的查克拉去感知他，这也间接导致了鸣人很多时候本体因消耗过大而体力不支，脸上日日都挂着倦容。  
而且他还要对付这些令他头大的文书，卡卡西喊着要退休不是一天两天了，已经慢慢把重要的文书交给他看。鸣人没有正经上过学，自小变成孤儿的他一直靠着调皮捣蛋来博得大人的关注，没有人抚养和教导过他，直到伊鲁卡让他破格毕业成为下忍，开始接任务以后更加多的时间用来修行忍术。自从他收到佐助单单给他传回来的信鸽后，他才觉得自己要发奋图强痛改前非了。佐助第一封信就是一朵花，他曾听雷之国老婆婆描述过的只开在冬天的花，他记得曾央求佐助给他画下了，没想到佐助居然真的画了，而且更令鸣人惊讶的是，他居然不知道佐助居然还有绘画天赋。他兴奋的憋足了劲夸佐助画的栩栩如生，并请求佐助把路上的奇异见闻可以分享给自己，美其名曰自己也算一起去看过了，顺便跟佐助吐槽现在的鹿丸对自己有多严格。结果他洋洋洒洒的写了整整三页，佐助只回了个问号回来。鸣人对此很泄气，又很苦恼猜不懂佐助这是什么意思。于是他暗戳戳的去问鹿丸，鹿丸白了他一眼，毫不留情的打击他：“你的字也就我这个天天看看了好几年的人才认得出来吧”。  
鸣人对此大受打击，开始了白天学习晚上偷偷练字和放影分身术出村的状态。这也更加加剧了鸣人查克拉和体力上的消耗。  
某天作为暗部首领的大和向卡卡西汇报近期工作，听闻鸣人恰好还在这里学习而难得的现身于人前跑去看他。鸣人很开心的和大和打着招呼，大和也算鸣人的恩师，对鸣人的事情也格外上心。  
“鸣人学习太辛苦了吧，怎么一段时间没有见，你看着那么疲倦啊。身体都好像掏空了似的。”  
鸣人心虚的连忙摆手，“没有没有，最近只是睡得比较晚而已~”  
大和暗暗靠近鸣人，在他身边神秘兮兮的说：“手下有人报告最近木叶边界不太太平，好像有什么东西在靠近，又怎么都查不出个所以然，能够做到避开这些感知型忍者的地步的人，只有你了吧，鸣人你说说看你这段时间偷偷出村干嘛去了？”  
“我……我没有”鸣人更加心虚的低下头，他以为自己做到了万无一失，没想到还是被发现了。  
大和看着他发红的耳尖，像足了做了坏事被抓包的小孩子，大和起了逗他玩的心思，自己自是知道鸣人绝对不会做出对村子不利的事情，也就把报告压下来随他去了。他更加贴近鸣人的耳边，用只有鸣人听得到的声音说：“你这是看上了哪家的姑娘？大胆去追求就是了，我们又不会介意是不是木叶的人，不好再偷偷摸摸半夜跑出去打扰人家吧~”  
鸣人被吓了一跳而弹开来，没有想到大和队长还是喜欢开他的玩笑。他涨红了脸，大大的蓝眼睛因为紧张而有点微微颤抖，“我没有，我没有打扰人家，我人都没有见到。”说吧自己又被吓了一跳，这什么跟什么？自己是不是回答错了？他看着哈哈大笑的大和更加羞愧，恨不得会用瞬身术而离开这里。  
“哈哈鸣人我不逗你了，卡卡西前辈也真是的，鸣人都成年了还管这么紧，鸣人你不会还没有跟人家表白吧？”  
“哈？当然没有，我们是最好的朋友！”鸣人自暴自弃的开始为自己辩解，好像大和误会了他？  
“鸣人你不是跟谁都是朋友吗？”大和一本正经的开始吐槽起鸣人，“那你对这个朋友和对别的朋友有什么不一样的感觉吗？”  
“我……我不知道，大概是看他痛我就很很心痛，然后很想知道他过得好不好这样，我喜欢看他开心的样子”  
大和瞪大眼睛看着鸣人，他没有想到鸣人这么粗的神经居然也开窍了，但是他并不知道鸣人说的人是谁，还以为自己真的套路出了一个大八卦，恨不得马上回去告诉卡卡西。  
“鸣人那你知道对方的想法吗？”  
"我不知道，大概是不排斥见到我吧。我能感觉到”鸣人心想还肯给我写回信就是不排斥的意思吧？曾经以为佐助想要彻底从木叶解脱出去，包括自己。现在他肯回信，就是代表不排斥自己不是么。  
大和看鸣人的样子终于收起开玩笑的心思，决定作为一个长辈要好好关心后辈。“既然这样你就加油吧，不管卡卡西前辈他们怎么反对你，我还是站在鸣人这边的，加油去追吧，多去看看人家，我不会上报上去你偷偷出村的事情，不过你要收敛一下，你看你的查克拉消耗成什么样子了。”  
“我……我没有要追啊~”鸣人越解释越不清了，一脸窘迫的样子，大和只当他害羞，一副长辈的模样拍了拍他的肩膀，“加油哦鸣人君~”然后就消失了。  
鸣人被大和这么一搅合更加看不进书，他略感烦躁的抓了抓自己的头发，“啊啊啊啊大和队长是不是误会了什么呀！我们只是朋友的说~”  
话是这么说，鸣人到了晚上还是偷偷的出了村，这次很幸运，刚刚出村没多远，还在火之国的范围内就感知到了佐助。他暗自庆幸，找了这么久，这次终于可以看到人了。  
没有想到越是接近越觉得不对劲，佐助身边好像还有很多人，但是没有感知到查克拉，是在战斗吗？鸣人加速跑过去打算看看情况，一看果然是，佐助在和一群人战斗，但是对方一伙人看着像普通的强盗，难怪佐助打的这么狼狈，他并没有出手伤人，只是灵活的试图用体术把这些人制服。因为是一群普通人鸣人不敢擅自插手，怕不小心伤了人，而且夜色中他是视力没有佐助好，他解开自己的仙人术，只是大声的跟佐助打了句招呼，便帮忙加入进了队伍。  
被关在办公室几年的鸣人，已然不如曾经那么灵活，这个往日的大英雄也打的狼狈，占不到任何优势，难怪佐助还有点气急，不想伤害这些普通人太难控制力道了。  
“佐助这些是什么人啊，看着不像普通的盗匪”鸣人跳近佐助身边，顺利站在佐助的背后形成常见的双人防御姿势。  
“别分心啊，把人抓住一会跟你说”，佐助有些气急，把鸣人背后偷袭的人抓住手腕直接用力折断，鸣人是笨蛋吗？跳过来也不看看身后，刚刚差一点就打到他了。  
“喂喂，他们只是普通人，不是忍者，我感觉不到查克拉，你下手轻点！”   
鸣人嘴巴上抱怨着，心里暗暗后怕，和平年代的自己居然退化成这样了？ 鸣人不敢在怠慢，毕竟对方拥有人数上的绝对优势，自己又是一个影分身不敢乱来。  
两个人的背对背防御姿势还是很用效果，而且这两人拥有着与生俱来的默契，无论时间隔得再久远也能相互配合的很好。两人一个抓一个绑倒也很快就把几十个人给抓住了。鸣人给最后一个人绑上打好结，这好不容易省下的查克拉却因体力消耗过快，他都有随时会被破影分身的危险。  
啊，这好不容易找到佐助的说。  
突然人群中有一把手里剑唰——的飞过来，鸣人下意识侧过身去躲。没想到那竟是幻术，真正的手里剑散开成好几把，迎面朝鸣人飞过来！而他刚刚中幻术的那刻起已经被定身。幻术一向是鸣人最薄弱的，他甚至没有足够的查克拉去解开。鸣人暗道完了，要消失了。这时他被拉进了一个坚硬的怀抱中。佐助单臂抱起鸣人朝后跳了几米，瞬间两个人调转了一个方向，飞过来的手里剑全部扎在了佐助的背后。  
佐助受伤闷哼了一声，把鸣人放下后生气的直接开了写轮眼，用幻术破开幻术。在幻术方面写轮眼已经是顶端了。“没有想到这群人中居然有忍者，藏得太好了，居然我们俩都没有发现，既然有忍者就不用跟他们客气了鸣人”  
鸣人没有应他，他正在处于震惊当中，愤怒铺天盖地的冲上来，佐助居然为了因为保护自己而受伤了，自责混合着愤怒的心里在体内咆哮着要挣脱出来。  
四战后的鸣人被木叶保护起来，连B级以上的对抗型的任务都没有让他参加过，再无实战经验也没有这么生气过的他几乎要失控。九尾和鸣人早就达成了和解，它会随着鸣人强烈的破坏欲而苏醒，鸣人开启了九尾护体模式。像十几岁那年第一次出A级任务，在波之国对战白情形一样。鸣人满腔的愤怒要发泄，但是又因着年龄的成长有极好的控制着这种极端的力量。  
突然一只冰凉的手抓按在他头上，“闭上眼睛不要看”，是佐助的声音。鸣人听话的闭上眼睛，把双手举起来握住佐助的手。刚刚打了这么久佐助的手心居然还是凉的，但是这种凉让鸣人心安，体内的燥气慢慢缓解下来。他听到周围一片惨叫之后，紧紧握住那只手，直到佐助把手抽开。  
“好了鸣人，可以睁眼了。”  
鸣人观察到周围空无一人，“你杀了他们？”  
“没，我还要跟他们问话呢，不过是用空间传送送到雷影那里去了，之前当然给了点小惩罚，用了点哥哥的幻术皮毛”  
“这和雷影有什么关系？”鸣人不解。“啊！对了你受伤了！快给我看看伤得怎么样？”鸣人说着就去扒佐助的衣服，但是佐助躲开他，拿手按着他的头不让他碰到。  
寸头的鸣人头发有点扎手，没有以前软。佐助心中吐槽，像一只短毛猫。  
“没事啦，小伤而已，一会就痊愈了。”  
“你刚刚为什么救我，我只是一个影分身而已，破了就破了，还要连累你受伤，我真是太没用了，居然会中这种幻术。”  
“你不是来问调查结果的吗？你破了影分身我怎么给你结果呢？”  
“啊~什么调查结果，我是偷偷出来……”鸣人睁大眼睛瞬间捂上自己的嘴巴，差点说漏嘴了，如果说告诉佐助自己最近一直在孜孜不倦的找他，他会不会像以前那样觉得很烦。之前每次好不容易见上面，都是以说不通打架为告终。  
以后才不要和佐助打架了，已经打够了。  
“我偷偷出来做这个任务的，卡卡西还没有交给我，我本体已经在去申请了，他肯定会给我的，你就行行好先告诉我嘛~”鸣人小心翼翼的圆着谎，他从来没有对佐助说过谎而心虚，耳朵烫的通红，他庆幸在夜色中佐助看不到。  
“那先回旅店吧，我还没有接到雷影的回复，等回复了再告诉你。”佐助背后的伤口有些微微的刺痛，长期在外旅行使他的感知更为敏感。他看着鸣人通红的耳尖和眼眶，当下心软起来，：“你查克拉还够支撑吗？我背你过去？”  
“不不不~”鸣人连忙摇头，害佐助受伤已经够难为情了。而且从之前佐助的手放他头上的那刻起，身体就不自觉的微微发烫，他很诧异这种奇妙的变化，后来把佐助的手双手握住的时候，这种感觉尤为强烈，才不要佐助背呢，太奇怪了。  
被鸣人拒绝后佐助没有管他，自顾自的走在前面，往一个有着光亮的村庄走去。他熟门熟路的把鸣人带进一家小旅馆，径自打开了一个客房的门，看起来佐助目前住在这里。但是鸣人发觉房间特别干净，像是没有人住过一般。  
“你最近住在这里吗？”鸣人小心翼翼的打量着房间，很小，但是比自己的小房间整齐干净得多。  
“嗯，任务需要，房费可以报销的”佐助自顾自的开始脱衣服，背上的伤口已经干涸，佐助脱下来的衣服上染着一片血迹。幸好在被扎进来的瞬间须佐自动张开挡住了大部分的伤害。  
鸣人看着佐助的后背，是几个不大的伤口，只是鲜红色的一片在佐助白皙的后背特别的明显。  
“我帮你清理一下吧，我忍具包里还有小樱给我准备的一些药。”  
“好~”  
佐助也没有客气，把整个上衣脱掉，大剌剌的坐在床上，等着鸣人帮他处理。不一会儿，他就后悔了。  
鸣人整体体温比佐助偏高，偏偏他又怕手太冷冻到佐助而哈了两口气再把手搓暖一点才碰佐助的背。初春的火之国偏潮湿阴冷，然而鸣人的手向一把火，一寸一寸的点燃着佐助的整个后背。  
要烧起来了。佐助往里缩了缩。  
”对不起是不是弄疼你了“，鸣人小心翼翼的在伤口上撒着药粉，还俯下身用嘴巴轻轻的把多余的粉末吹开。  
瘙痒难耐的佐助再往里缩缩，后悔让鸣人来上药了，太折磨人了。  
当初走的时候特别坚决，以为再也见不到鸣人。他会成为一个很好的火影，自己会成为一个居无定所餐风露宿的流浪忍者。没有想到三年后鸣人又找到了自己， 让佐助诧异的是，无论是十几岁时候鸣人找到自己，还是二十多岁时候鸣人找到了自己，都是会引起自己决心震动的。他害怕这种动摇，因而曾经一直出口拒绝伤害鸣人，并且试图把鸣人打回木叶去。之前是大仇未报，现在是两个人的身份和梦想有着天差地别。他好不容易告别过去重新开始，鸣人的出现又轻易动摇影响到了他的生活，他做不到彻彻底底的把鸣人作为旧生活的一部分告别。  
一定是鸣人太黏人了，像牛皮糖一样缠着自己不放，所以才无法逃掉吧。  
“咦~佐助你出汗了” 鸣人吹完最后一口气，才发觉佐助的背上有点潮湿，他又俯下身去用力闻了一下，“是佐助的味道~"  
”我是一个正常的成年男人啊鸣人，会有生理反应很正常吧” 佐助浑身燥热，感觉鸣人的鼻息喷在背上，把之前的点点星火助燃了。他赶紧把衣服穿上扎紧。  
“哈？”鸣人不解，歪着头看着佐助的动作，“你的脸红了~”  
……佐助无视掉鸣人，直接就着床躺下，"我先休息一下，刚刚传送那么多人太耗神了，一会叫我起床~“  
”我也要睡，我也要睡一会，你给我挪点位置，再不休息我查克拉要没啦。“  
“没了你就回去，影分身坐着就好。”  
“哇佐助你太小气了！哼亏我一路都还在想我要是当了火影一定要给你很多很多的赏金让你可以不用这么辛苦在外面~”  
佐助没有回答他，闭着眼睛不出声了。鸣人气鼓鼓的样子又不敢真的把佐助推开。他生气的坐在床边看着佐助睡觉。  
之前在雷之国看到的佐助和现在的佐助又不太像了，几个月的时间，佐助的眼眶下面泛着青痕，看起来确实很疲倦的样子。除此之外，昔日俊朗的五官已经完全长开，成年人特有的线条使之更加深刻。佐助还这是一如既往的好看啊，鸣人心想，难怪会有那么多女孩子喜欢。  
鸣人不知不觉的睡着了，还是在佐助的床上，睡相极差的他把佐助的被子全部抢走，然后一个转身卷走，身体随着全部被子一起掉床下去了。  
“你是笨蛋吗？”佐助被他吵醒，极其不满的瞪大眼睛看着鸣人。  
“都怪佐助的床太小了~” 鸣人毫不知错的抱着被子又蹭蹭蹭的挤回床上去。“人家也很困的说，好久没有睡好觉了。”  
佐助拿鸣人没辙，直接就着被子把鸣人裹着单手伸过来抱着，“你再乱动我就把你踢下去，你就睡地板吧~"  
鸣人被这种过于亲密的行为吓到了，这这这佐助在抱着自己欸~虽然还隔着被子！他瞪大眼睛看着就在眼前的佐助的侧脸心跳突然加快。嘭——的一声，查克拉耗尽影分身术解除了。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊~”尚在木叶睡觉的鸣人随着影分身的消失，影分身带回来的记忆全部瞬间回到本体身上。包括狂跳的心脏和发烫的体温。  
完蛋了鸣人心想，太丢人了，他一只手捂着狂跳不已的心脏，一只手伸进被窝里，果然硬了。鸣人涨红了脸，庆幸影分身查克拉消耗殆尽而破了，太丢人了吧，在佐助面前居然起了反应~他把裤子拉开，手伸了进去。  
心跳更加快了。咚咚咚咚的在鸣人身上奔跑，敲打着他的四肢，鸣人四肢发软的躺在被窝里。一时间水渍声和摩擦声响起，伴着微喘的呼吸声此起彼伏。  
鸣人更加羞愧的把自己缩进被窝，心想再也不要去找佐助了！

 

鸣人果然连着好几天没有去找佐助，他开始吵着要接任务试图转移注意力。而且他觉得自己身手被办公室生涯给消磨的确实僵硬了不少，要时刻保持警觉心才行。  
自己好不容易才追上佐助成长的步伐呢。  
他不再偷偷摸摸的出村，鹿丸倒是乐得开心，毕竟开始是自己怂恿的，要是鸣人真的出了什么意外或者就干脆跟着佐助跑了不回来了，他就是木叶乃的罪人了。现在的鸣人，恢复的以往的干劲，一扫之前死气沉沉的样子。成年后的鸣人，在木叶大受欢迎，他虽不如他父亲四代目那般长得口口相传的耀眼，却也被大家亲切的称为有可能是史上最厉害的火影。尤其是鸣人特别好与人相处，甚至和邻国之间的关系都很好，一时间风头无俩。但是鹿丸又发觉了，再也不偷偷跑出去而恢复旺盛精力的鸣人，似乎思春了。  
“这是小樱托我给你带来的药，她说最近老是下雨，怕上次给你的药你已经用完了。”  
鹿丸看着在奋笔疾书写着给佐助回信的鸣人，眼观鼻鼻观心，这两人还真的，追来追去都玩这么多年了，都不腻歪么？  
“不用啦~”鸣人抬头看着鹿丸走近，下意识的扯过一本书来挡着信，“我上次的药已经没有再用了，我想不需要了，手已经不会再痒了~帮我跟小樱说声谢谢哈”  
“呵，佐助真的是你的良药啊鸣人~”  
鹿丸把那袋药装回自己口袋，忍不住吐槽。自从之前他主动说起佐助这个名字之后，佐助这个名字就像鸣人的口头禅一般，每天挂在嘴边，做什么都要提到佐助的名字。明明他自己跟佐助相处的时间都没有他们这些同期生的时间长，佐助好歹曾经叛离过木叶好几年。现在又跑出村几年。为何鸣人还是这么的执着于佐助。一向无论哪方面都怕麻烦的鹿丸又冲鸣人翻了一下白眼，不想打饶他写信。自己退出了房间。卡卡西有召开高层会议，他不得不去。  
“他的出现拯救了我，我看到有人跟我一样孤独，我心里是高兴的其实，因为我感觉就算木叶的村民不要我，也有个人跟我是一样的。”  
“我一直不停的努力修炼变强，就是希望能够得到他的认可，他离开木叶去大蛇丸那里的那些人，我很恨我自己，恨自己为什么这么弱，弱到只能眼睁睁的看着他独自踏入险境。”  
“你们都说佐助是叛忍，背叛了木叶，我曾经也很生气，因为佩恩杀了自来也爷爷，我那时候也恨不得杀了佩恩，所以道理其实也是一样的吧。自己处于那个身份其实并不一定可以做到比佐助更好，有可能还会更糟糕。佐助离开木叶的那些年，肯定过得很辛苦吧。这些我们都看不到。”  
鸣人曾经在某个黄昏留下来陪鹿丸看夕阳的时候絮絮叨叨的一直在诉说他和佐助的事情，事无巨细的都记得清楚，鹿丸很惊讶，这么一个粗神经的人心思居然这么细腻。大概就是从那时候开始，鹿丸觉得鸣人和佐助之前的羁绊，是真的和别人的不同。如果说和木叶这些好友之间的羁绊是扭不断的绳索，那他和佐助，大概就是密密麻麻纠缠在一起的乱成一遭的线吧。  
这根本无法理清和剪断。  
然而鸣人不想出村，这下又不得不出村。因为卡卡西有任务交代，而鹿丸在长老会面前力保让鸣人去接这个任务。  
因为雷之国发文书像木叶请求援助。雷影之前拜托佐助去清查的一个地下赌场组织，在后续的调查中发现有一些叛忍趁着早年战乱时期到处去各国各村敛财，他们纠结了一大帮恶徒成立一个组织，根据地就在雷之国的边境，占据了一整个金矿。如果只是一群叛忍还是很好解决的，偏偏里面侦察到有很多还是来自各国的血继限界的忍者，混在庞大的普通人居多的村落里面。雷影请求木叶能够支援一个感知型忍者。因为佐助曾被木叶委托调查过过这事，木叶无法拒绝再派遣一个感知型忍者。  
”井野着几年成长的错，是可以很好的完成这个任务的，还有日向家的雏田，战争磨练后也变得独挡一面了，这些年轻的忍者确实可以派出去做一下这种异国援助任务。也能很好的巩固两村直接的邦交。”长老会的人一直还在插手木叶火影的权限。  
“我推荐漩涡鸣人！”鹿丸看气氛被带跑，赶紧插话。“井野已经怀孕了，暂时不适合去做这么高强度的工作，而雏田家日向先生这几年身体一直不好，雏田也不放心出太远的任务吧。再说了，鸣人是下届火影呼声最高的人选，他的实力大家都清楚，何不趁机让鸣人去帮忙，让两过邦交更紧密呢？”  
鹿丸叹了口气，佐助什么的，还是随他俩见面自己去说吧。  
“可是，任务中肯定会遇到宇智波家的那个……”长老会果然有人提到了佐助。这至今是他们的忌讳所在，团藏的下场他们可都记得。“鸣人好不容易没有闹着追着他跑了，这万一一见面……”  
“前辈，我想现在的鸣人和佐助即使要做什么事，我们任何一个人都拦不住吧~”卡卡西终于出声了，“我们要相信鸣人多一点，他会成为一个伟大的火影的。”   
若说最了解这两个人的纠葛的，莫过于当初七班的老师卡卡西。他很清楚的看着这两个人怎么一路成长起来的。他很感激的看了一眼鹿丸，当下下了决定。  
“就让鸣人去吧，他刚好需要任务，就当给他修行好了。"

因为是鸣人几年来"第一次"出村做任务，几经安逸的同期伙伴们都前来送行。出村前鹿丸还特意往他包里塞了一张卡片，鸣人看他神秘兮兮的样子把手吊鹿丸脖子上暗自用两个人才听得到的音量询问是什么。鹿丸拍开他的手，:"你见到佐助交给他就是了，放心我不会坑你的，倒是你记得早点回来。”  
鸣人嘟着嘴说了声小气，便冲大家摆摆手大摇大摆的出了村。  
鸣人走的慢，但是一接到任务的时候就已经把任务简单跟佐助写信说了一声，还大写加粗的特意标明"我来啦",然后当夜还是按捺不住先用影分身出了村。  
毕竟好久没做任务了，做任务比呆在火影塔看文书更让他兴奋。  
四战后，小伙伴们好歹会接一些任务，然而只有自己连C级任务都没有，上次还那么不小心差点被暗算，这次一定要好好表现一下，也当修行。  
然而鸣人还是去晚了，当他抵达雷之国时候，接应的人是一个刚刚成为中忍不久的忍者，知道他是下任火影对他态度非常的敬仰，他毕恭毕敬的告诉鸣人，叛变的整个村已经被控制起来了。只等他来了挨个找出谁是隐藏在里面的判忍就好。  
"啊？怎么这么快速度！雷影大人还是看样子雷厉风行呀!"鸣人抓了抓头发，开始接任务时候说整个村叛变，他还以为要好好大干一场。  
"贵国的宇智波昨天过来帮忙，有写轮眼帮助是比较快哈哈,不愧是另雷影大人头疼不已的宇智波"，少年忍者谈到佐助，是一副敬佩的样子，毕竟佐助之前的经历，小一辈的忍者也并不完全了解。  
"啊？那家伙怎么干脆把忍者揪出来，有什么东西能瞒得过他现在的眼睛" 鸣人有点生气了，他恨不得要跟佐助打一架，来发泄这几天累积起来的兴奋感。  
谢过了雷之国去吃饭的邀请，鸣人打算去找佐助。距离近加上他因公出门不用遮遮掩掩而大肆开着仙人模式迅速的找到了佐助。他在一家面馆吃拉面。  
鸣人不坑声的坐到他旁边，“老板要一大碗叉烧拉面!"  
一碗热气腾腾的拉面从边上推过来，佐助喝完最后一口汤，"知道你要来，先点好了，吃完走去干活!"  
"哇！佐助居然知道我要来" 他兴奋的抓起筷子，"那我不客气啦〜"  
鸣人大口大口的吃着拉面:"没有想到这么一个边陲小镇也有这么美味的拉面,佐助这顿当你请我咯，我没有带钱出门!"  
"卡卡西心真大，居然让一个影分身出来做关乎两国关系的任务。" 佐助看着鸣人看了许久，轮回眼还是看出来了鸣人并非真身。  
他写信给自己，说"我来了",佐助比雷影邀请的早了两天到达这里，鸣人来的居然是影分身么。  
"噓〜这不是有佐助在吗，肯定能完成任务的啦"鸣人一脸谄笑，手撑在桌面上托着下巴，把一側的猫须胎记拉得变形，他察觉到佐助看着自己，有些心虚的样子把挨近佐助的身体挪回来一点。  
"我说佐助调查到是什么样的判忍了吗？是不是跟上次你抓的那些人有关？"  
"应该是水之国和雷之国的判忍，趁着战乱纠结了一大批恶民大敛国难财，其中有人应该特别精通幻术变身术之类的，导致雷影一直抓不到判忍，调查了很久才发觉这个村落几年前就出现了古怪，雷影他们判断那些那些人混迹在这里，上次我是追踪其中一个可疑人追到火之国边境的，也是同一伙人。"  
"是佐助都发觉不了的幻术和变身术吗?"  
"嗯，写轮眼是能看穿他们的忍术，但是很多普通村民，写轮眼给他们造成的负担他们身体承受不了的,所以需要感知型忍者先把人定位出来."  
"佐助真的太温柔了",鸣人呼噜呼噜喝完汤，双手握住佐助放在桌面上的手,"我很开心."  
鸣人之前跟鼬交谈过，最担心的无非是一直背负着仇恨的佐助会变成晓利用的杀戮工具，摆脱仇恨的佐助，还是以前他认识的佐助，这点认知让鸣人非常的开心。  
佐助不动声色的抽回手，“走吧去干活。”  
小小的村落仿佛一个巨大的监狱，从村口就弥漫着一股难闻的气息，当年他们霸占这个村落据为已有，大兴采矿驱逐村民，大兴修建防护墙，从外面看上去俨然像一个巨大的铁盒子固若金汤。难怪雷影会头疼。鸣人紧紧跟着走在前面几步的佐助，他的身子几乎快隐匿进夜色中。  
“佐助，你们抓住的人在哪里？” 鸣人小跑几步追了上去。  
“在前面一个结界里面，为了防止他们变身逃出来。喏，就在前面~"  
鸣人并非第一次接触到监狱般的坏境，也曾为了追回佐助去过大蛇丸的基地。这里不会更好。昏暗的油灯不足以点亮整个屋子，密密麻麻几百号人挤在一起瑟瑟发抖，无论男女老少。一屋子混合着各种体味和汗味还有食物残渣的气味，鸣人觉得有点恶心，雷之国的初夏很炎热，之前又下过雨，整个屋子被一股热气蒸腾着，湿气把那些气味全部发酵蕴氲在一起。  
“鸣人？”   
佐助的声音及时响起，鸣人从这个浑身粘腻不舒服的状态中回神。仙人模式会使他的感官能力放大千万倍，鸣人在这里所受到的冲击过于震撼。他赶紧收敛心神。  
“佐助，怎么会有小孩子？”  
一个浑身脏兮兮的小男孩缩在一个角落小声抽泣着，似乎没有大人在他身边。  
“这个村的全部人都在这里，你现在感觉怎么样？有没有感知到什么？”  
“唔~很不舒服的感觉，大概是影分身没有足够的查克拉来抵抗。老实说佐助不如……“、  
鸣人话还没说完，那给缩在角落的小男孩巍巍颤颤的跑过来抓住了鸣人的裤腿，他突然大声抽泣起来。  
“哥哥我要出去，我要出去我害怕~”  
小家伙看起来似乎害怕极了，趴在地上还有点发抖。鸣人看了他一会，没有感觉到查克拉，他伸手想扶小孩子起来，佐助连忙伸手抓住他，僵滞在半空。  
“鸣人不要碰任何一个人。” 佐助的声音极其严厉，像是指责。  
鸣人讪讪的收回手，他更加集中精力去感知这个屋子里的人，大家用惊恐的眼神看着他，像是普通人面对死亡般。突然一束红色的光混在他的感知范围里，鸣人残余的九尾模式大开，展开防御姿态。  
"佐助！”他惊呼，抓住身边佐助的左手，那是一只空荡荡的袖子。  
“鸣人你怎么了？鸣人？”在鸣人九尾模式开启的瞬间，佐助须佐大开把鸣人圈了进来。形成绝对防御。他写轮眼打开，看得清清楚楚，什么东西跑进鸣人身体里面了。  
鸣人僵直着保持着拉着佐助袖子的姿势，九尾模式和仙人模式都褪去，他身边的小男孩已然不见了。  
“哈哈哈哈，捡到宝了，没想到居然能够遇到鼎鼎大名的九尾人柱力，这副身体真棒啊~”  
鸣人的声音缓缓响起，不对不是鸣人，是之前那个小男孩的声音，佐助向后飞跳起几步，迅速拔出草薙剑架在鸣人脖子上。  
“哈哈”鸣人又笑了，他举起手用力抓着剑，佐助的剑极锐，鸣人手心立马大颗大颗血流下来。“写轮眼对我没有用的，你破不了我的幻术，因为这不是普通的幻术”他顿了顿，伸出舌头把自己手心的血舔了一下，“人柱力的血真甜啊~你要不要一起尝一下”  
佐助确实看不透鸣人怎么了，他警惕着看着那个看起来妖冶的鸣人，他蓝色的眼睛瞳孔竖起来闪着光，嘴角是鲜红的血液，佐助没有看过这样的鸣人。他小心翼翼的睁开轮回眼，企图把鸣人身体里面的人抓出来。  
“你不想他死的话就不要用轮回眼，这副身体是影分身吧，我已经附身到他本体身上了，哈哈，九尾人柱力身体简直是一座宝藏啊，我感觉自己马上要重生了哈哈哈哈~”  
“你敢动他一下试试！” 佐助身上戾气暴涨，须佐黑幽幽的泛着光。他眼睛血红等着面前的鸣人。  
“哈哈，宇智波佐助，原来这个九尾的弱点是宇智波佐助” 鸣人继续舔着手心上的血，一边幽幽的看着佐助。“你就是宇智波佐助吧？呵，你知道这个九尾小鬼在灵魂被我吞噬时候一直喊着佐助的名字呢，真是感人的一对啊~”  
鸣人舔干净自己的手，暗幽幽的看着佐助，佐助怕草薙剑伤到鸣人，他把剑一丢冲过去单手抓住了鸣人的脖子。  
"你是人鬼族的余孽？没想到早就销声匿迹的人鬼族居然还存在” 佐助判断出了对手，更加不敢轻举妄动。有点后悔让鸣人开着仙人感知模式进来了。他曾在大蛇丸基地那里见过一个人贵族的少年，专门靠附身在人体身上而活，一边用幻术麻痹寄主的感知偷取寄主的思维能力。因为人贵族只靠寄主生存，所以寿命极短，只要寄主精神能力够强大他自然侵占不了，但是这个鸣人是一个影分身，而且没有足够的查克拉来解开幻术，他也不知道在鸣人的幻境里是什么样子的。佐助特别后悔之前自己怎么没有想到这个，还以为是擅长幻术和变身术的忍者。原来是人贵族的血继限界的忍者。  
“呵呵，没有想到你居然知道人鬼族，小鬼不简单”因为脖子被佐助掐着，鸣人的脸上因缺氧而通红，他还诡异的笑着，仿佛佐助对他一点威胁都没有。他凑近佐助的脸，鼻息喷在佐助的脸上，左右因这张脸太过靠近而皱紧了眉头，的确除非鸣人自己醒过来，不然他们是共用一副身体的。  
“真是漂亮的一张脸，这么漂亮的脸蛋也真少见，难怪九尾小鬼一直心心念念着” 那个小孩一边盗取着鸣人的记忆一边伸出舌头舔了一下佐助的脸，佐助没有躲开，只是皱着眉头，他在计算着不然直接破了这个影分身，但是不确定鸣人的本体是不是被他附身了。  
突然鸣人亲上了佐助的嘴唇，鸣人刚吃完不久拉面嘴巴里还有叉烧的味道。嘴唇软软的，真真切切是鸣人的身体，佐助瞪大眼睛不敢动，不知道那个小孩要控制着鸣人干什么。  
“呵，味道真好”鸣人离开佐助的嘴唇，“九尾小鬼安静下来了，真是谢谢你。“  
”你到底想怎么样？” 佐助放开掐着他的后，用手背擦了擦自己的嘴唇。真是吊车尾的味道没有错。  
“简单，放了我，让我走，直到我找到下一个宿主为止我自然会放过这个身体，虽然我舍不得这副美好的身体，但是他太危险了不值得我冒险。”  
“成交~” 佐助侧身过去，让出道给他。  
鸣人将信将疑的看着佐助，他想不通不是应该把他杀了么，既然自己人鬼族也知道他们不可能那么快就蚕食掉宿主的精神体，现在杀了他本体或许还能恢复，但是如果宿主精神体很弱的话，本体可能也永远陷在幻境中。  
“你真的放完走？这么大阵仗不惜把全部人抓起来也为了找到我，这就放我走？”  
“你走吧，我说话算话，你快点离开，趁雷影他们没有赶过来，赶紧找下一个宿主去。”  
鸣人快速走向门边，推开门的时候突然回头，眼神复杂的看着佐助：“原来你也喜欢这个九尾小鬼”  
佐助看着即将出门的鸣人，门口昏黄的油灯照着他金色的头发像在发光。  
“是的，我喜欢漩涡鸣人。”  
“我喜欢他”  
佐助走近鸣人，再次表白到。  
突然鸣人摇摇晃晃的摔倒在地上，发出很难过的呜咽声，他仿佛经历着极大的疼痛撑在地面上发抖。佐助喝—的一声，须佐再次张大一倍，佐助将手上的八尺镜剑刺向鸣人的后背，被刺中的是瞬间出现的还在抓住鸣人小腿的那个孩子。  
小孩子被鸣人突然挣脱幻术，用力将自己挤出身体，刚脱离寄主又被剑扎抓，他啊啊大声哭着，小孩子撕心裂肺的哭泣模样总是让人心疼，但是佐助冷笑着用八尺镜剑将他封印了。知道哭声停止为止。  
屋子里其他人发生一系列变故，更是蠢蠢欲动起来，佐助顾不上他们，把倒在地上的鸣人扛起来开门出去了。  
“里面最麻烦的人已经解决了，剩下的叛忍应该一般感知型忍者就能找出来，我先把鸣人带回去。”  
一直守在结界外面的众人面面相觑，这么快就解决了？突才然有人反应过来喊着赶紧回去报告。

佐助把鸣人带回他投诉的小旅馆，小心把他放在床上，看了对抗幻术也没有消耗他太多的查克拉，影分身还没有破。  
他看着鸣人沉睡的样子，嘴唇边上还有干涸的血迹，他用手指轻轻摩擦着把血迹擦掉。  
这不是他们第一次接吻，每一次都是意外，这次也是一样。佐助自嘲的想着。这大概就是人们常说的孽缘吧。佐助如负释重的叹了口气，他们两个从7岁相遇开始，就注定纠缠在一起，以前是他想斩断想躲避而一直躲不掉，仿佛无论躲到哪里鸣人都能追上来，现在是突然不想躲了，他累了鸣人也该要累了。坦然接受以后反倒心里更充实一些，不再是那种远行无家可归的游客一般空荡荡的。  
佐助帮鸣人盖好被子。就着被子把他裹起来侧身抱住，以防他再掉下去。这种身体和心里都充实的感觉让佐助很心安。  
竖日一早，佐助发觉怀里空荡荡的只有被子，鸣人的影分身已经自己破了。他闻着被窝里一股鸣人的味道有些烦躁，看来要想办法回一趟木叶才行。  
他神情一直很烦躁的整理好自己和一个简单的背包，打算跟雷影把任务结了拿了文书自己送回木叶去。他甚至有点迫不及待的想要看到鸣人了。  
没想到一打开门，活生生的鸣人就在门外，一脸“吓到你了吧”的 蠢样子。  
“哈哈佐助我来啦~怎么样惊喜吧？“  
“本体？”佐助伸手去摸他的短发，这扎着手心的感觉有点真实，“你来晚了，任务已经完成了。”  
“啊，知道知道，我影分身回来时候我知道啦，我也想早点出来，只是不能半夜偷偷的走，每次只能用分身偷偷先溜出来。” 鸣人特别开心的模样把佐助推回屋内，“我难得才能出来的说，你怎么又要走呢？对了对了，鹿丸叫我把这个给你。”   
鸣人这个身体果然是本体没错了，是佐助印象中精力充沛的样子。佐助接过鸣人手上的卡片，打开看了一眼就收进自己包里去了。  
“喂喂喂写了什么呀，告诉我嘛，不要那么小气啦~” 鸣人试图去抢佐助的包，佐助一直按住不给他。  
“你昨天中了幻术，本体没有受到什么影响吧？”  
“啊~原来是中了幻术，可恶，我说分身回来时候记性怎么那么乱呢，好像缺了一块想不到是什么~”鸣人抢不到佐助的包，有些气结，这次想着修炼的任务，结果还是什么都没做上。  
“是鹿丸的结婚请帖，他邀请我去参加他的婚礼”  
“啊~什么？！鹿丸要结婚？什么时候的事情？对象是谁？” 鸣人特别惊讶的大叫，“我们呆在一起三年我都不知道他要结婚了？”  
佐助看他震惊中的样子忍不住吐槽，你自己都拎不清自己的事情，怎么能注意到别人的感情问题，鸣人某些时候神经不是一般的粗 ，不愧是意外NO1忍者。  
“那那个，佐助是不是……是不是要回木叶？”鸣人从惊讶中反应过来，盯着佐助的眼睛，想问他更想知道的问题。  
“嗯，是。”佐助也目不转睛看着鸣人，鸣人的本体气色比影分身好了很多。  
“太棒了！”鸣人开心的张开双臂把佐助抱住,“欢迎回家啊佐助~”  
佐助轻轻的拢着鸣人的腰身，感受着这实打实的拥抱。没有出声。这算是第一步吧，佐助心想。该轮到我回去找你了。  
“佐助，你是不是喜欢我？”   
耳边鸣人的声音响起，佐助瞬间僵硬，鸣人好像脸红了，贴着佐助的脖子有点烫。他听到了鸣人咚咚咚咚强力跳动的声音。  
“我记得一点点昨晚的事情，佐助好像对我我喜欢我，我希望这不是幻术，如果是幻术也请你一定要当真，我也喜欢佐助。很喜欢很喜欢。”  
佐助的内心瞬间被填满，那种充实的满足感发胀起来，浑身的细胞都能感觉得到，他把鸣拉开，眼眶发红，看着同样泛着水光的鸣人，一字一句的回应他。  
“我喜欢你鸣人，不是幻术。”  
“那我就超级超级喜欢佐助，我一定要比佐助多一点喜欢”   
鸣人真真切切的感觉到两个人心意相通时刻的美妙感觉，这感觉比每次在终结之谷打架时候来得更加充实。仿佛他们天生就是一个个体，没有分离。  
佐助吻上鸣人的眼睛，湿湿的泪水的味道。“我爱你鸣人”，他用力抱着鸣人，在他耳边轻轻的说，清晰到一字一字的烫进鸣人心里。  
“那我们参加完婚礼我也要跟你一起出来旅行~” 鸣人更加双手紧紧抱着佐助，突然来的幸福感太过强烈，强烈到他几乎有点眩晕。  
“好~”  
“说好是一辈子哦~”  
“好，一辈子。以后无论鸣人要去哪里，换成我去找你，一辈子。"


End file.
